1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water containing detergent mixtures comprising alkyl and/or alkenyl oligoglycosides and other selected anionic and nonionic surfactants, to surface active preparations containing these mixtures and to the use of the mixtures for the production of the surface active preparations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alkyl oligoglycosides and, in particular, alkyl oligoglucosides are nonionic surfactants which, by virtue of their native raw material base (fatty alcohol and sugar), are acquiring increasing significance and are used, for example, in manual dishwashing detergents or cosmetic products. However, despite good performance results, there is still a need for detergent mixtures based on alkyl glucosides of which the performance level synergistically exceeds that of the individual components.
There has hitherto been no shortage of attempts to develop detergent mixtures based on alkyl oligoglucosides which have advantageous properties.
However, where these detergent mixtures are used in surface active preparations, reductions in performance and ecotoxicological compatibility was observed.